HalfLife: Counterstrike
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: What happpens when you take a bored gamer/student/amateur writer, a best-selling game, and it's better-known mod ? Why, this story, of course ! This story takes place shortly about 1 month after the Incident. It's still under construction, so R & R !
1. Prologue

Prologue 

"Yesss, sir, I know that." 

The being, that stood in the dark, said on his handphone. 

"Yessss. Freeman hasss been take care of. He's now our son of a bitch...... Shepherd ? I put him in the chopper for a while. I am thinking of enlisting him to.... Charles ? I'll give some info on him later...." 

"Oh, and the BMRF ? No, it's not gone." 

"In fact, it's still there." 

The G-man walked out of the darkness, where he spoke to his superior, on his mobile phone, and peered out of the window of his plane. 

"Welcome to Black Mesa......."   
  


Hllf-Life

Counterstrike

Name: Jack Callough 

Rank: 1st Sergeant, British Secret Air Service, DIvison 1 

Affiliations: Member of the U.N. Peacekeeprs Unit, and recet addition to the newly founded Intiative: Counterstrike. 

Current Mission: Infiltrate the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico. Terminate or capture all terrorists, rescue scientist hostages. 

Details: Classfied 


	2. Welcome to Black Mesa

**Half-life: Counterstrike**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Black Mesa 

Jack looked out of the window . 

"So, this is the Research facility...." 

Just a few days ago, a terrorist group, made up of a few parties, including the l337 Krew, took the Facility hostage. It was proven to be very vital apparently: otherwise, they wouldn't be sending this large team of counter-terrorists. 

It was not just the America Delta Ops that were in this. The British SAS, the Russian Spetsnaz, even a certain French unit, were all involved apparently. To be more precise, the organization, code named 'Initiative: Counterstrike' was set up by the U.N. as a coalition of the top elite counter-terrorists in the world. 

Their mission: to terminate terrorism, where ever it may be. 

~ 

Jack Callough, British SAS, Master Sergeant, degree in marksmanship, and weaponry usage. 

"Hey Jack, I can't stand this bullshit." 

"Yeah.It's f***ing smelly in this damn APC !" 

"It's pretty f***-up man ." 

Jack laughed, as the two soldiers continued their trash. 

"Alright troops ! We are now at the BMRF ! Your mission is to get in there, whop terrorist ass, save all the hostage, and ensure that nothing, ABSOLUTLELY nothing , goes wrong !" 

"Sir, yes sir !" 

~   
  
"Alright men, listen up ! We have just received word from Intel that you will all have a first mission, as a team !"  
  
  
"What's the crap about ?" 

"Some terrorists have taken hostage a top secret facility in New Mexico, apparently called the Black mesa research Facility. The facility does research into theoretical physics, especially in anom.....ano... oh damn it, some weird shit."   
  
Jack's worst fears had been confirmed. Rumours had already ben going on in the base concerning a possible mission in some place called 'Black mesa.' 

"It is of utmost priority that all hostage are to be saved. Apparently, it seems to be that a large number of terrorists, practically an army.." 

"What the.....did you say ARMY ?" 

"Yes. A large number of terrorists have been located throughout the facility. Although they are of different origins, some being Colombian, some from the Russian Mafia, why, even the L337 krew, have all been found to be involved. 

Best of all, it seems to be that they are working together." 

"Why the hell are they doing so ?"  
  
"God knows, but, there must be something so beneficial in that damned lab that they want." 

~  
  
  
So far the mission was going well, Jack thought. 

A few stray terrorists, nothing else. 

What was this whole hullabaloo over a terrorist army overtaking the base ? 

Suddenly, there was a message coming in from a nearby radio. 

~  
  
  
Jack and his squad boarded a tram that led to the some weird area that dealt in research of 'Anomalous Materials'. The name rang a bell, and it should. Although Jack couldn't pronounce the name, he knew full well what it would mean to him. 

Apparently, there was a large number of terrorists there, and the CTs there had radioed for help. 

"F*** it Jack ! They're crawling over this damn place ! WE NEED BACKUP ASAP !" 

~  
  
  
The hacker of the team, Johnny, quickly broke into the codes of the immense titanium doors that guarded the lab. 

Within moments, the doors parted, and, the CTs crowded by the side of the doors, preparing for the assault. 

Jack used hand signals, to indicate to his men to move quietly. 

But, moving quietly was useless. 

Amidst all the ongoing action, as the terrorists had already engaged the CTs that had moved in earlier. 

The deafening noise rendered all methods of stealth impossible.  
  
~ 

"SHIT ! THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM !!!!"  
  
Bullets ricocheted, zooming from barrel to barrel, hitting flesh and kevlar at speeds above the very speed of sound.. 

MP5, AK-47, Carbine, Commando, Steyr Aug. A whole array of weapons, an added, but useless decoration, in the lights of the ongoing action. 

The smell of blood, coupled with smoke and the slight smell of steel, clouded the dense area. 

'FIRE IN THE HOLE !" 

Smoke issued out of smoke grenades. 

Flashbangs momentarily stunned the enemies. 

Bodies fell to the floor, their systems terminating, the body liquids spilling forth, and staining the area surrounding them. 

~ 

Within moments, the intense battle was over. 

The terrorists were ill-equipped, compared to the counter-terrorists, and they weren't well-trained apparently, so everything seemed all right. 

The laboratory had been accounted for, and most of the scientists were safe. 

"Great jab Jack !" 

"Yeah ! We kicked their ass !" 

"I love the smell of kicked ass !" 

"Shut up, lame hole !" 

"Well, screw you !" 

Just then, they heard rumbling. 

"What was that ?" 

~ 

The rumbling grew. The minor tremor that startled the men grew into a tremor. 

"What the f*** !" 

"This shit hole is going to blow !" 

"SHIT !" 

"Let's get the f*** out of here !" 

"Come back here, you dick heads !" 

But it was too late. 

Some soldiers, and scientists, rushed to the nearby tram and boarded it. Soon, the tram was on its way. 

However, to their misfortune, a green globe occurred within the tram. 

And within moments, a... no. Jack couldn't describe it. 

Some sort of a being was inside the tram. 

And it was... shit ! It was killing them !  
  
  
What the f*** was going on !  
  
  
"Doc ! What the shit is going on this f***ing place ?"  
  
"Oh God ! No it can't be ! The test chambers ! But, it was sealed off! How...." 

Green globes appeared everywhere. The weird 'beings', perhaps aliens, sprouted out of these globes. 

"Men ! OPEN FIRE !" 

The shaking intensified. The whole lab shook. 

Parts of the wall came off. Mainframes fell down. Television sets and computer monitors broke. 

"Oh God...." 

Jack thought his end had come, as he fell to the ground, unconscious. 


	3. Stranded

Chapter 2: Stranded

(part1)

~

It all seemed to be a nightmare.

And it was one.

A few hours ago, Jack Callough was expecting another routine operation.: swoop in, and hit oput the enemy.

But this was no ordinary enemy. This was something that he had never seen before.

Aliens. Or at least something like them. Whatever they were, the lacked any terrestial feature to them.

How did they get here ? What did they want ? Such questions seemed meaningless in the face of an approaching, unknown foe, by, Jack knew they had to be answered, after all this.

If he survived this in the first place.

As Jack rose up, he found himself, surrounded by all his team mates, as hung around him. Atending to him was a scientist, holding Jack's hand, and counting his pulse.

"Aaahh.. Your alive and fine. I think your colleagues may brief you on what had happened. I need to get back…"

And the scienitsi walked off, out of the room, as Jack surveyed his team members.

They were all forlorn: worried, anticipating relief, and hope of some sort. They too, were affected by the current ongoings.

"We have NO idea what happened to the others Jack. In fact, we don't even know how the hell we survived. Dumb luck, maybe, but, all we can remember was that we managed to slaughter them.

However, we lost contact. We can't communicate with HQ. We can't even get to the nearest teams. Can you believe that?!

What the f*** are we going to do now ?"

And the young officer slumped to the ground, and clutched his rifle, as Jack started to ask his questions.

"WHat off the choppers ?"

"Too far away from here."

"The APCs ?"

"Nothing more than some metal shit."

"Oh shit. Now what do we do."

"I have no idea Jack. I have no idea, I have no idea…"

"Calm down. All right, we're stranded here. The nearest helipad is a bit far off. Surely here MUST be something !"

As he said this, the scientist came back in.

"I'm back ! Do you all need help ?"

~

Upon hearing the soldier's gripes, the scientist, holding his chin, started to catch hold of an old memory.

"What we've just experienced is this laboratory's second resonance cascade…"

"Reso what ?"

"Resoancnce cascade. It's a long story, but, about a month ago, in this very same facility, this incident had also happened. However, during the last time, the government sent in Marines."

"Then, what about now ?"

"I too, am not certain as to how another event like this could happen in our laboratories. The area had been sealed off, ever since that accident, but from what I can gather from your accounts, I can safely assume that it was a result of another incident"

"Enough of the bullshit doc, and get to the point."

"Calm down. All right, there IS one radio nearby…"

"Where ?! Tell us !"

"Problem is, it's in an old, abandoned rail way. It was used by the facility, previously, but, during the renovation, was phased out.

"We don't give a f***ing damn: tell us how to use it !"

"All right, all right."

~  


On the hard, cardboard table, the scientist unfolded an old blueprint, plans to the old railway system.

"Here it is. The radio is at this point. The trains happens to pass by there, and can take you to the other places. Hopefully, if you reach the radio, you can contact your other mates, and know of a possible route out.

However, it's best that you all hurry. The extraterrestial xenoomorphs that are plaguing the base now could very well be on your tail around there. Be careful !"

~


End file.
